


It's alarming truly how disarming she can be.

by Aliscatzeth



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliscatzeth/pseuds/Aliscatzeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es un sueño?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's alarming truly how disarming she can be.

Despierta.. 

¿Dónde estás? 

Es esto real? 

¿Es otra simulación? 

 

Sameen, soy yo. Mírame. Exclama con su voz agitada. 

 

¿Es realmente ella? 

Parece ser ella, tiene la misma altura, el mismo cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado. 

Sus Ojos... 

Dios, esos Ojos... 

Son como los suyos, grandes y enmarcados por esas largas y rizadas pestañas. 

Pero.. es ella? 

Me mira con intensidad y sus ojos están brillantes llenos de lágrimas. 

 

¿Porqué lloras? Le pregunto. 

 

a pesar de sus ojos tristes me sonríe.. 

Dios! esa sonrisa. 

 

Al fin te encontré Sam. Responde mientras sus lágrimas siguen resbalando por sus mejillas. 

 

Todo parece tan real. ¿Cómo saber si es ella o no? 

Su voz es la misma, la escucho varias veces mientras repite y repite mi nombre suplicando que nos vayamos, tenemos que salir de aquí dice ella. 

No puedo negarle nada cuando me mira de esa manera. 

¿Cómo supieron ellos que Root se convertiría en mi debilidad más grande? 

En todas y cada una de las simulaciones la ponen a ella frente a mi para hacerme dudar de todo.   
Todos mueren en mis manos. 

Todos menos ella.. 

Root. 

¿Cómo podría matarla? 

Sería igual que pegarme un tiro y mucho más doloroso. 

¿Quién podría aguantar la pérdida de alguien como ella? 

 

Corremos por lo que parecen horas. Tiene su mano fuertemente enganchada a la mía, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. 

Nadie nos sigue y la noche ha caído ya. 

 

Te llevaré a un lugar seguro. Dice suavemente. 

 

Tú eres mi lugar seguro. Le respondo y sus ojos vuelven a derramar lágrimas aunque no parece estar triste. 

Son lágrimas de felicidad dice ella, así que una vez dentro del departamento me aseguro de repetir esas palabras una y otra vez. 

Ella besa cada parte de mi cuerpo y siento que vuelvo a despertar. Luego de tantos meses apagado, cada músculo, cada fibra regresa a la vida por ella, para ella. 

No dormimos esa noche hasta que quedamos completamente agotadas y aun así no parece ser suficiente. 

No quiero dormir. Le susurro al oído. 

Sam, estás agotada, descansa un poco. me ruega. 

No puedo dormir, no quiero. Repito. 

¿Porqué no? 

No quiero despertar sola otra vez. Admito finalmente. 

Hey Sameen, mírame, estoy aquí. Quédate conmigo. Dice mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda, pegando mi cuerpo al de ella. 

Mi rostro queda a la altura de su cuello y sin poder evitarlo inhalo su perfume profundamente.   
Y es en ese momento exacto cuando me doy cuenta que es real. 

¿Cómo? 

En ninguna, ni una sola simulación, nunca, pudieron recrear el aroma de la mujer entre mis brazos. 

Este olor intenso, intoxicante, no pudieron copiarlo porque solo alguien que pasa el día notando cosas específicas de alguien más se daría cuenta. 

Su olor es mío, está solo en mis recuerdos, no pudieron llegar hasta ahí. 

No pudieron quitarme esto. 

Mis ojos se cierran finalmente en paz sabiendo que no volveré a despertar sin ella nunca más.


End file.
